Red in Winter
by Kira Waters
Summary: Roxas is invisible and he likes it that way. When things start changing and a new red head moves into town he gets more then he can handle. Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It reminded him of red paint on a blank, white canvas. The color was vibrant against the blank background of his life. He had spiked blonde hair, electric, blue eyes, and his being was short, his frame thin. He was smaller than most boys his age, and at the same time he was ignored by all. His size made it possible for him to walk through school without attracting attention. His clothes were always too baggy, too big on his body. People stared less, forgot he existed unless he spoke or made a comment, but most of the time he enjoyed passing as invisible.

School was shortened today, one of those half days so that the older kids could finish their projects. Roxas was supposed to be one of those kids, but he had decided on skipping out today. He didn't want to look like an idiot for having an incomplete project, and honestly he just didn't have the time to deal with a project on top of work. He wouldn't be the first kid in his family to skip this part of school though; he knew for a fact that Demyx had skipped when he was in school. Roxas was the bright one, the smart one, and his parents had expected more from him then they ever had from his punk, older brother.

A small sigh escaped his lips before he ran into something. Falling back on his backside he let out a yelp and dropped his books with a curse. The something was not an object, but in fact, happened to be someone. Axel Rhodes, the most popular male in the entire school. Roxas cursed and scrambled to grab his stuff as Axel smirked down at him arrogantly. He was tall, really tall and thin. His hair spiked out, tattoos under his eyes, and the occasional piercing. Axel was the definition of punk; he was worse then Demyx because he was loud and arrogant. At least Demyx had the decency to keep his mouth shut, most of the time anyways.

"Sorry about that, I suppose I should be paying attention, huh?" His voice was soft, too cheerful though.

Roxas scowled as he snatched a book from the red head's hands. "What kind of idiot apologizes for something they didn't do?" He was already in a mood, and now he was being forced to have an almost conversation with someone who highly annoyed him.

His group laughed at the comment making Roxas burn with anger. "Oh man, looks like this one has a temper, Axe. I suppose you should let this one go." A brunette with short hair spoke first. He was well toned, from the football team, but his name slipped Roxas' name currently.

A girl with blond hair that looked kind of like an ant was next to talk. "I like this kid, he has some serious spunk." Roxas recognized her from the cheer leading squad, though she was not the typical cheerleader.

Roxas glared at the laughing group before grabbing his bag and taking off for the nearest door. Axel watched him go with sea foam, green eyes. His interest had been peaked. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." He beckoned the others in his group with a slight wave of his hand and they all paraded down the hall laughing at just about anything.

Roxas hid behind the classroom door with a huff of relief as the group left. The last thing he needed to do was to get mixed up with a group of jocks. Labels were mean, sometimes Roxas did what he could to avoid labeling people, but Axel was his exception. Axel, a feisty thing that had transferred from Twilight High not too long ago, had made his mark on Destiny High in less than a week. People referred to him as the God of Sex or Sex on Legs, but no one had actually slept with him yet. He was just that gorgeous.

Roxas shook the thoughts from his head and hurried to leave. He didn't need to be caught by any teachers lurking the halls. He was already going to get in some trouble at home for skipping, so why bother adding to his misery? Roxas lived on the other side of town with his brother Demyx and his younger sibling Sora. They owned a small, crap hole of a house left to them by their parents. Unfortunately for them, Demyx had the motivation of a sloth. They had just never moved out once they got settled in. Roxas didn't want to move Sora anyway, it would kill the boy. They lived to close to Riku for him to move willingly.

How is it he had never seen these idiots on his way home before now? Roxas would remember ant girl if not the small blond that reminded him of his close child-hood friend. Her eyes were almost as bold as Kairi's. They stopped talking as Roxas got closer, the more he tried to avoid him the worse the silence got. He thought he was free of their jokes until his phone began ringing. No, no way in hell. Roxas groaned slightly and tried to focus on walking, holding his books, and digging in his pocket for the phone. All three combinations didn't work for the natural clumsy male and he ended up dropping his books for the second time today. "Fuck me." Roxas hissed in grand irritation.

Flipping the phone open he growled at it, "What?" Silence, talking, it was Demyx again. "Riku did what? Hang on, I'm on my way!" Shoot, what was wrong with the temperamental twelve year old this time?

Riku was Zexion's younger brother, and Zexions was Roxas' best friend. Zexion had been watching over Riku since their mother left them at age six. The brothers were close, but sometimes Riku did things that Zexion had no way of handling. This, apparently, was one of those times.

If Roxas had been smart he would have grabbed the books he dropped before taking off, but he forgot about them entirely. Axel strode over to the discarded books and gathered them with a grin. "Hey guys, I'm going to catch up with you all later. I have something to return to our friend Roxas."

His name was on the inside of every book. Roxas Wilder. Axel nodded and waved at his friends with a smirk. Oh this was going to be fun.

A/N

First ever Fanfiction, hope this is okay. I'm going to try and update regularly! Thanks for the reviews I feel so much more confident for some reason! I changed some, edited some, I'm going to add the next chapter momentarily. I think I have a better hang on all of this slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Riku, what are you doing?" Roxas yelled as he pushed the door open leading to Zexion's bedroom. The silver haired, older brother was sitting on his bed watching Riku hold Sora down. "Zex, you could have at least helped him!"

Zexion smiled coyly, "He seemed to be doing okay to me."

Yea right, a split lip and black eye he had done terrific. The brunette stood up angrily when Roxas yanked Riku off of his younger brother, hoping to God the brunette hadn't been hurt too badly.

"What's going on in here?" Roxas demanded crossing his arms over his chest. "I demand an answer now!"

When Demyx wasn't around Roxas had to be in charge or the boys would kill each other. Zexion didn't do much when it came to babysitting the younger ones. Sora puffed his cheeks out indignantly and pointed at Riku. "He bit me!"

"I only bit you after you pulled my hair! I told you I didn't like my hair being touched!"

"And then he punched me in the face!"

"Don't pull my hair!"

The boys screamed back and forth at one another as Roxas shot Zexion an incredibly dark look. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"These two are more entertainment then the television. Of course I was enjoying it. Don't act like you wouldn't have watched."

Roxas shook his head with a bitter sigh. He would not have watched the fight continue, this was his brother after all. "You're too laid back sometimes, Zex. I love you and all but come on."

The silver haired boy looked up with the eye that wasn't shrouded by his bangs. "No homo?"

A joke the two had running since the fifth grade. "No homo." He shoved Zexion off of his bed and onto the floor before looking at Sora and Riku. They were still glaring at each other and Roxas was afraid the consequences if he left.

"Sora, come home with me. Demyx has the day off maybe he'll play the guitar for you tonight."

Sora loved it when Dem played for him, but the main problem there was getting Demyx to want to play. If anyone would be able to pull it off, it would be Sora. Dem tended to do things for his little brothers when they pleaded with him.

"I want to finish the movie with Riku though!" Sora growled. "If he decides he is going to be nice to me again."

Riku was already six inches taller than Sora. He had really hit a growth spurt when he turned thirteen. No one messed with Riku and in turn they didn't mess with Sora either. This relieved Roxas because he wasn't tall or intimidating like some of the other guys at school.

"I'm not going to be nice if you pull my hair. I don't like my hair being touched!"

Roxas closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. These kids were going to be the death of him weren't they? Zexion was standing from the floor when Roxas finally reopened his eyes. "I think I liked you better when you smoked." He muttered brushing his black shirt off as if it had somehow been soiled.

"Lots of people do." Roxas teased rubbing the back of his neck and shoving Sora. "Come home after your movie and don't even think about touching Riku's hair. If I get another phone call from Dem about you I'm going to beat the holy hell out of you."

He never would. Roxas had never raised a hand to either of his brother's and he still had no intentions of doing so. Sora lay back down on the floor next to Riku nodding. "Yea, yea."

He was tuned out. Sighing Roxas shook his head and looked at Zexion. "So are you going to hang out here or come home with me?"

Zex scanned the two little brothers on the floor before jumping forward and leaving the room. "Sure, I might as well consume some of your free time. I don't see you much anymore."

Roxas smirked knowing full well what that meant. He needed a good stress reliever anyways. Pulling the bedroom door closed he walked down the hall and out of the house, hand in hand with Zexion.

"I thought you told me I was cut off until I stopped hurting myself." Roxas teased leaning his head on Zexion's shoulder lightly. Walking made it quite difficult to do so, but he was stubborn enough too tough it out while they crossed the street to his house.

The grass was dead, the screen on the front window was missing, some of the roof shingles had been scraped off, and the gutter was hanging. It made an awful racket on windy nights.

"How long ago?" Zexion asked ignoring the feeling of Roxas against him.

Red on white, like paint on a canvas. Roxas shrugged and fiddled with his keys attempting to take his mind off the fact that Zex was staring intently at him. "Earlier."

Roxas barely had the door open when Zexion had his chin between his fingers. His dark eye staring intently at him as the door shut behind them. "I told you to stop doing that didn't I?"

He'd never seen Zexion so intense before. Giving a slight nod he felt the silver haired male shove him away from the house entrance with a dark smile. No more pain, no more fear. This was something Roxas could easily get used to, something he had gotten used to. Zexion had always been there for him when he needed him, the first time they'd done anything like this it was like a full release for both of them. This is what happened when you came from the low end of Destiny Land. You found a way to make do, and Zexion seemed to be his way.

They didn't make it to the bed this time; in fact Zexion seemed more determined to make it anywhere but the bed. He shoved Roxas against the wall and attacked his neck first, they never kissed, and never let their lips touch. It was too close, too personal and Roxas always refused it. Zexion understood, sex was only sex nothing important, but a kiss meant something more. It made you more vulnerable, least that's how Roxas viewed it.

Roxas let out a small moan, fingers dug into Zex's back as he became fully aware of where this was going. This is where this always went. Zex moved quickly, didn't give Roxas a chance to adjust before his hands were down Roxas' pants and stroking his hardened shaft.

"Shit, Zex. What's the-" Roxas was cut off when Zex bit into his neck again. That was going to leave a mark.

"You like pain don't you?" Zexion whispered darkly. "I can do pain."

Damn it, he was overly pissed.

A/N

So Chapter two! I hope its okay. I'm not going to focus too much on Zex and Roxas' whole love thing being that they're not the main pairing in this fanfic. I couldn't resist though, they are one of my favorites for unknown reasons. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Roxas was snuggled against Zexion he was half asleep when the silver haired male moved under his weight. A car door slammed and Roxas' eyes shot open. "Shit! Demyx is home!" Which meant Sora would be home as well. He flew off the couch and grabbed his clothes from the floor before throwing on some pants and taking off down the hall. "Zex, get the hell off the couch!"

Zexion had already gotten himself dressed. He was much used to Roxas' family showing up at random times of the day. He basically put clothes on as soon as Roxas fell asleep after their fun times.

"I'm not hiding from Demyx." Zexion called after the small blond. "I told you; he doesn't think I'm-"

"A complete ass that has no idea what he's doing with his life you're right." Demyx's voice came from the front door with a smirk. Zexion chuckled lightly and threw an arm over his eyes as the lights were flicked on. "Did Roxas manage to split Riku and Sora up?"

Zexion nodded through the slight headache he was forming. "Yeah."

Sora bounded down the hall to his bedroom giggling the whole way. When he reached Roxas' bedroom he knocked. "Roxas, can I stay the night at Riku's tonight?"

Roxas threw a clean, white shirt on before opening his bedroom door. "What's up little one? Have fun with Riku?"

"Yea, the movie was okay. Can I spend the night?"

Roxas walked down the hall to the small living room. Demyx was already sitting on the couch, his feet sitting on the coffee table. He was done for the night. "Sora wants to sleep over at Riku's."

Demyx waved a hand and Sora yelled in excitement. "Awesome!"

Zexion sat up sourly, "Really, you're going to let him come over?"

Demyx smiled with closed eyes. "Less work I have to do if he's over there. Just make sure Riku doesn't murder him and it's all good."

Roxas chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Well, what could one ask for with Demyx as a brother? At least he worried about the kids' well being. There was a sudden knock on the door, so Roxas moved to answer it. As he opened it he froze in horror staring at a familiar red head.

"Roxas, right? You dropped some stuff and-" Roxas slammed the door before he could finish. Axel, Axel Rhodes was at his house. "Hey! Wait a minute; I'm not here to tease you, Roxas!"

Axel slumped against the door for a moment before he heard movement from within. Someone was yelling at Roxas for something. He stood straight when the door reopened and he smiled quickly. "Don't slam the door!"

"I'm not going to." Zexion muttered scanning Axel quickly. "Who are you?"

"The name's Axel, memorize it." He spoke as he held the books out. His proof that he meant no harm to anyone within.

Zexion took the books from Axel's outstretched hand and sighed, "No thanks."

Ouch. What was wrong with these kids? The red head stuttered for a moment before composing himself. "Alright, I think I may have upset someone. Let me try this again."

"No, we just honestly don't care who you are." Zexion pushed the books into Roxas' hands and sighed. "I have to go home. Thank you for hanging out with me today. It'll be worse next time if the red comes back."

Roxas stared at Zexion stunned. "Oh…uh ok." He looked back at Axel not sure he understood what was going on. "Thank you by the way. I dropped these on the way home and forgot them." Maybe he should at least attempt to be polite then.

"Don't have to state the obvious, Roxy. Consider it a friendship gift alright? I didn't mean any harm coming here."

Roxas looked at the inquiring Demyx within before stepping outside and shutting the door. "Do not call me that. I will not hesitate to hit you." The ice was back in his voice. "My name is Roxas, not Roxy."

"It's called a nickname, kid. Don't take it too harshly."

"No, don't call me that. I don't do nicknames, so shut the hell up."

Axel cracked his knuckles with a sigh. This was not as easy as he had thought it would be. "Okay, okay so no Roxy then. Look, about earlier, my friends weren't trying to be mean. I hope we didn't offend you or anything."

Roxas sighed and shook his head opening his front door again. "No offense taken, I don't like people. Now go away."

He shut the door before Axel could say anything else. The spiked, red head groaned slightly and shook his head. The most interesting boy in the school was the one that refused to talk to him. Sighing he pulled his car keys from his tight, black pants and headed for his car. Next time he would get him to hold a conversation with him; next time for sure.

Roxas let out a sigh and avoided Demyx's questions about the stranger. Heading to his room he put the books on his desk and paused. Wait a minute, just how did Axel Rhodes know where he lived?

A/N

I updated a lot today. I guess I got really into it. I don't think I'll get another chapter up tonight, but maybe. Hope everything is working for everyone so far, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was early, too early to do anything. "Roxy, hey Roxy, I'm hungry we should go get some food."

Why was that voice familiar? Roxas rolled over in his sleep mumbling about pancakes and then grabbing what he thought was his pillow. When he realized his pillow was abnormally fleshy and warm he jerked back, smacking his head on the wall.

"Shit!" It was five thirty in the morning on a Saturday. Why the hell was he awake? He grabbed his head groaning and then opened his eyes to a laughing Axel. Axel was in his bedroom now? "Why are you in my house?" Roxas growled letting the blanket fall into his lap.

He had fallen asleep dressed last night thankfully. He turned red just thinking about what could have happened. "I came to get you for breakfast."

"Are you allergic to sleep or something?" Roxas hissed shoving Axel's good natured hand away. "Didn't I tell you to go away or something?"

"Technically I did, I leave when you told me to yesterday."

"How did you find my house?" Axel was not making his case any easier. In fact, Roxas was getting more and more irritated by the second. Plus, now his head was pounding.

"Come to breakfast with me and I might tell you." Axel winked flirtatiously and waved a hand. "I don't spill my best secrets to people who don't like me."

Roxas didn't like Axel Rhodes; he hated the spoiled, little, rich kid that was Axel. He'd had no reason to hate the crimson haired male besides the fact he was rich and popular, but for Roxas that was just enough. For Roxas who only had Demyx and a crappy house he couldn't help but be a little jealous of Axel's luck when it came to family.

"Are you seriously going to make me go this early in the morning?" Roxas' eyes were on the verge of closing again. "I went to bed too late for this shit."

Axel grinned slyly and slid onto the bed throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "I can stay here with you then, I'm more then okay with that."

Roxas bristled slightly and shoved Axel back pulling to the corner of his bed. "Get the hell out."

His door flew open and Demyx stood in the doorway. "Hey, Sora and Riku ran away."

What? Roxas raised an eyebrow and stared at Demyx. His older brother's mullet was a complete mess, the front spiked at all angles, his clothes a mess, and his eyes half open. He wasn't even totally awake yet.

"Are you dreaming Dem?"

He tossed his cell to his younger brother and Roxas picked it up. Zexion was on the other line apologizing profusely. "I didn't mean to fall asleep first! I'm sorry; Riku must have convinced him to do it! Rox, I don't know where they went."

Roxas let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Riku was always talking about getting away from DestinyVille. He hated the small town, hated the people, but really he hated his father. The drunken idiot didn't know what he had in those boys.

"Did your dad yell at Riku again?"

"No, he passed out early."

Right, so they could take the beach out of the equation. Riku only ever went there when he was yelled at or hit. Roxas thought for a moment before letting out a sharp breath. Axel's head was on his knees, when had he gotten so close.

"What happened, are you okay?" Zexion asked quickly.

Roxas shoved Axel's face making him move, "Yea, it's nothing. I'll get dressed and start looking. Maybe Sora took his phone."

Zexion was quiet for a moment and then Roxas heard some things fly through the room. "Both of them have their phones, but Riku won't answer."

"Yea well, Sora will."

Unless he wanted to break Roxas' no hitting rule that is. Roxas stretched and stood Axel standing with him. "Want help searching, Roxy?"

Roxas was about to decline but Demyx spoke for him. "The more the merrier."

Roxas glared at the smug looking red head. He stood there in his black shirt, black pants, and piercings looking like he'd won the damn Olympics. "Seriously? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm doing it for the kids, Roxy. Don't be so self centered all the time. Come on, we can take my car."

Roxas groaned and followed Axel out of his bedroom and down the hall, now what? He was going to be stuck with Axel all day looking for his brat little brother. Why would they take off together? When they got in Axel's red mustang and took off down the road.

"So before we go too far I should ask are your brother and this Riku a thing?"

"A thing of what?" Roxas asked already irritated. He sat as far on the edge of his seat as he possibly could. "They don't do anything for things."

Axel chuckled and shook his head running a hand through his crimson, red spikes. "Oh man, Roxas. You really are a bit…innocent huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond shot angrily. "I'm not anything!"

Axel rolled his eyes; he was damn cute when he got worked up though. Taking a turn he shrugged, "I think I know where they went."

"What, how?" Roxas sat up straighter, his blue eyes shining curiously. "What makes you think you know?" He was beyond skeptical.

"I know teenage boys well enough to get a general idea." He sounded too sure, a bit smug. Roxas rolled his eyes and went silent again.

He was going to murder Sora for making him get up before eight. His phone vibrated suddenly and Roxas grabbed his phone quickly answering it. "Sora?"

"Hey! You're awake; I really didn't think you would be." The brunette sounded confused as to why his older brother was up on his own.

"That happens when Zexion calls me and tells me you've run away! Where are you?" Roxas yelled rubbing his eyes. "Tell me Sora!"

"I'm with Riku don't worry about me. We went on a vacation."

Roxas bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Please Sora, I'm really worried. Please tell me where you are."

Axel took a sharp right and honked his horn. "Whoo! Come on, we aren't far." He jumped out of the car and took off down the dark trail. What the hell?

"Axel, wait!" Roxas struggled with his seatbelt before jumping after him.

Sora spoke quietly, "Are you okay?"

"No, hang on, Sora shut up!" Roxas yelled hanging up the phone. He was going to be beyond pissed if Axel took off. "Axel come back, I don't know where we are!"

They weren't in DestinyVille anymore that's for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

There were more buildings, less landscape. Roxas was quite unsure of his surroundings as he walked along a well beaten path through God knows what. Through alleys, past buildings, these were most definitely not trees. Roxas had long lost sight of the fiery, red haired male. He could hear him ranting about something, but he couldn't actually see him.

The roads and streets led through some alleys before stopping suddenly. There was a large enclosure near a river, something Roxas hadn't been expecting. Axel was gone; he couldn't hear him or see him. Great. He checked his cell to maybe call Demyx, but there was no signal.

"Of course."

Roxas stepped forward to get a better look around and strong arms grabbed him from behind. Roxas opened his mouth to yell, but there was a hushed whisper in his ear. "I found your brother."

Sora? Roxas recognized the whisper, Axel. Roxas looked to where the red head pointed and was more than surprised to see Sora and Riku near the river. Sora was draped across Riku's lap, head against the others chest. How was he sleeping? Only minutes ago he had been awake. Roxas suddenly understood what Axel had been asking in the car; Sora and Riku was apparently a thing.

He slipped out of Axel's grip and walked towards the long, silver haired kidnapper. Sitting next to Riku, Roxas ran a hand through his spiked, blond hair. Riku looked at him and then jumped slightly, his cheeks reddening.

"I can explain!"

Roxas sighed and shook his head, "Shut up. You kidnapped him to bring him here? Why?"

Riku shrugged and watched the sleeping Sora. "Someone at school told me about this place. Its good luck for people to come here and I thought…I thought Sora would like to watch the sun rise."

The kid hadn't made it that far. The sun was only just now coming up, the sky streaked with pink and red. It was quite the sight. "Sora doesn't know how to stay awake in the morning. Your best bet is to watch the sun set with him."

Riku watched the older blond before nodding slightly. "So….you are okay with this then?"

How was he supposed to say no to that? Riku looked exceedingly worried that Roxas was going to tear him a new one. Then again, no one knew about his and Zexion's relationship. Maybe it would be a lot easier to understand if Riku knew Roxas was plowing his older brother. Rubbing the back of his neck he opened his mouth and Axel plopped down next to him with a grin.

He threw his lanky arm around the blond's shoulders and chuckled. "I told you I would find your brother."

"How did you know where he was anyways?" Roxas asked lightly. He shoved Axel's arms from his shoulder and pulling his knee to his chest.

Axel shrugged, "When I heard they'd run away together I knew there was only one place they would go. This spot is pretty popular for couples to hook up."

Roxas left eye twitched as he looked over at Riku. As if reading his mind the long haired teenager yelled, "No, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea I wouldn't have done anything to him! I swear! Not unless he wanted me to, I mean no! I wouldn't have done anything to him even if he did!"

The look on Roxas' face was priceless and Axel couldn't help but smile slightly. He kept his hands to himself even though he didn't exactly want to. "How are you getting home, Riku? I do want Sora home tonight. You can't take him from me just yet."

Riku nodded and rested his head on the mess of brown against his chest. "I wouldn't take Sora from you, Roxas. He needs you as much as you need him, so don't worry okay?" Riku sounded so down, so sad.

Roxas looked down feeling bad. Was he keeping Sora from a real life? He watched the ground intently before nudging Riku. "You can have him after he graduates, okay? Not before."

Roxas was staying for Demyx, he didn't want that life for his brother. Riku nodded and Roxas let out a sigh standing. "I need to go home, Riku. I'm tired and cold. Watch out for him."

"Of course."

He left the boys there, noticing Axel follow after him slowly. "Are you okay, Roxy?"

Roxas' blue eyes narrowed as he snapped a glare at the crimson haired boy. "Don't call me that! Leave me alone and stop calling me that!" It was early morning, he was beyond tired, and now he was depressed as all hell. "Just take me home, Axel. I want to go back to bed."

"Right." Axel's eyes fell as he headed for the car. "Come on." He moved ahead of Roxas and focused on walking. Well, he hadn't exactly gotten on the terms he wanted, but he tried hadn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Roxas slept all day. He didn't wake up, not even when Demyx brought him his favorite happy food. Demyx had first made pancakes when their parents passed on, and ever since then whenever Roxas got sad or down Demyx would make him pancakes. Roxas ignored the plate his brother left and rolled over.

Axel had been silent on the way home, no jokes, no stupid lines, and definitely no touching. He seemed to be able to read Roxas' mood very well, and he seemed to not want to upset him. Roxas was feeling weird; he didn't understand the feelings he had, not at all. Sitting up he pulled a drawer open by his bed and grabbed a thin, razor.

Red on white, paint on a canvas. Something that would make him forget, go numb, and then leave this world for the feeling of bliss and beauty. The cuts were deep, deeper then they had been in a long while. Was it Axel or Sora that was bothering him? Why did he feel this way? He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Zexion's number sighing into the receiver. Demyx had left for work not too long ago.

The other answered his phone with a yawn. "What's up, Rox?"

"Do you want to hang out?"

Zexion heard the defeat in his best friend's voice. He was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Okay, I'll come over. Are you okay?"

"No."

It only took one word for Zexion to hang up the phone and leave his house. Roxas had texted him earlier about Sora and Riku. Sure, Zexion had known his little brother was gay, but he wasn't going to be the one to point it out. He had waited for Riku to come to him about it, and when he did Zexion would be ready.

Moments later Zexion was in Roxas' bedroom. They were lying on the bed, side by side. Zexion's arms tight around his mentally unstable friend. How many times had they done this? How many times had he sworn to protect Roxas from these feelings? Red on white, the lines could be seen through the white fabric of Roxas's shirt. Zexion decided not to comment on it this time. He normally would have torn Roxas' clothes off and take his mind off of it, but his friend didn't seem to be in the mood. When he was Zexion would comply like he always did, but for now he had to sit tight and hoped the mood passed.

"Everything will be okay, Roxas. We just have to wait."

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and clung to Zexion. No, he was sick of waiting and tired for something to change. Things were never going to change. "I'll be stuck here with Demyx alone."

Zexion looked at Roxas surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Riku is going to take Sora and then I'll only have Demyx. I can't leave Demyx with no one." His tears started again and Zexion twisted uncomfortably. "I don't want to be stuck here with Demyx!" Roxas loved his brother but this is not how he had imagined his life.

Zexion closed his eyes and kissed Roxas' forehead. "Demyx wants you and Sora both happy, Roxas. You can't stay here for him. He would be pissed."

He wasn't going to leave his brother alone. Roxas would never be able to do that. He whimpered into Zexion's chest and closed his eyes again. Sleep, he just wanted to sleep forever.

His bed lowered from someone sitting down. A hand on his ankle Roxas murmured in his sleep and snuggled into Zexion's arms. He was cold, tired, was Demyx already home? It had to have been late by now, right? Zexion moved slightly and opened his good eye before sitting up startled.

"Axel?" The room was dark but he could see the crimson spikes. "What the…what are you doing here?"

Axel looked at the two boys in the doorway. Sora and Riku stared at the two in shock. "Sora called me and told me Roxas needed me. He failed to mention you were here."

There was talking, buzzing in his ear and Roxas swatted the air angrily groaning. Zexion opened his mouth and then shut it before staring at Axel intently. What was he doing here? "You came just because Sora called?"

"I suppose." He rubbed the back of his head. If it had been lighter one would see the blush on his cheeks. "Roxas wasn't doing okay when I brought him home. I thought he got worse."

"He hasn't left his bed all day." Zexion hissed. "He's not okay by any means! What did you do to him today?"

"Nothing." Axel protested standing abruptly. "I took him to Sora and then I took him home!"

Sora looked at Zexion, tears in his eyes. "Did I make him mad with Riku?"

Zexion stopped talking. Was he worried? Roxas pushed himself into a half sitting, half laying position. He was still half asleep. "Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep okay?"

Sora ran forward and threw his arms around Roxas' neck crying. The tears and cries from the smaller male drove Roxas to full awake. He stared at Sore in complete shock, worried and unsure of what was going on.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Riku okay?" And why was everyone in his room? Axel? Zexion had a protective arm around Roxas' waist and Riku was in the doorway. "Damn it! Riku, turn my light on now!"

The long haired teenage did as told and flicked the switch up. The light was blinding, but after a moment Roxas tore Sora from his neck and stared at him. "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't mean to make you sad! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Riku and me. I won't leave you, Roxas I promise!" Great, just great.

Roxas sucked in a breath slightly annoyed. "Don't say that again." His words were sharp, they silenced everyone. "I will not have you trapped here. I will make you leave if it takes Riku tying you up and throwing you in the trunk of his car. I want you to live your life, Sora."

Riku chuckled slightly, "I like the sound of that."

Roxas shot him a dark look, "Shut the hell up. Why are you here?" He demanded from Axel. "I told you to leave."

"I called him, Rox." Sora spoke softly as he let Roxas push him back. "You seem to get along pretty well with him. I didn't want you to be alone when I left with Riku."

Roxas smirked and ruffled the small, brunette's hair. "You have four years, don't plan something so soon."

Zexion heard the front door slam and he jumped off the bed before pulling Axel off as well. "You do not want to be caught on Roxas' bed by Demyx. He will go bat shit crazy on you."

"Hey Roxas, I know you've been sad but…" Demyx stopped in the hallway. "So we're having a party?"

Zexion watched the long, dirty blond haired male before grabbing Riku's arm. "Time to go. I need to get you fed and Sora has homework." They had school didn't they? Roxas hadn't done any of his homework yet and it was already seven

Axel and Demyx stared each other down before Sora turned to escort Riku out. Roxas was left with Demyx and Axel. "Why was Zexion here?"

Roxas shrugged, "He was consoling me."

"You mean fucking you, right?" Demyx's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to knock that off, Roxas. There are better ways to…" He stopped talking at the mortified look on the boy's face. "And this guy isn't close to you huh?"

Axel raised an eyebrow as he stared at Roxas. "So you're gay ten?"

Roxas buried his face in his hands and felt his cheeks heat up. Why, why was this happening? Demyx sighed and ran a hand through his sloppy hair, "My bad then. I'll lecture you later."

Roxas threw a shoe at his brother's retreating back. "I didn't sleep with him!" Tonight anyways.

Axel caught the male's wrist when his sleeve reached his first cut. The blond froze and stared at the spiked haired male. Axel flicked the sleeve up in one easy movement before wincing and bending down next to the bed.

"Roxy, why?"

The blond jerked his arm out of the other's grasp and pulled his sleeve down quickly. His heart was racing in his chest, his body trembling. Only Zexion knew that he painted the canvas red. "I…it's nothing. An accident, something I…I don't know!"

Tears filled his eyes and Axel looked down with soft, green eyes. They reminded Roxas less of the sea and more of a gem, an emerald almost. "Roxy, it's okay really. I'm not judging you, its okay."

Roxas burst into tears for the third time that night. Face in his hands he tried to quell the feeling of impending doom. Axel pulled the small blond to his chest and shushed him softly. He had no idea what was going on with Roxas, not in the least, but he wasn't going to leave him to hurt himself more.

"It'll be okay Roxas; you don't have to fight your feelings. It will be okay."

And for once, for a split second, Roxas believed it.

A/N

I always forget this at the end. Sorry I haven't been communicating well. Hope everyone is enjoying so far! Uh…not really sure the direction yet, so if anyone wants a particular ending (which I think is coming kind of soon), then let me know. I'll see if I can work it in! I'm sure I can, I have noooo ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Roxas had once been invisible and he liked it that way. He would go to school, ignore the whispers and stares, go to class, do his work, and then go home. He even skipped lunch to do work or read, but now that Axel was in his life he didn't have many options on being invisible. It had been a week since Axel had cuddled up with him on his bed and told him life would get better again and again. Roxas was sick of believing it, but for some reason he was slowly starting to accept the fact. Axel was being nice to him, too nice. Roxas thought maybe he had ulterior motives; maybe he was being nice to reel him in and then break his heart.

Roxas rubbed his eyes wearily as he walked down the school halls. He had slipped past Axel that morning not wanting to confront him about the other night. He felt ridiculous for spilling his guts to someone he knew nothing about. Axel Rhodes was a snobby, rich kid that wanted one thing and one thing only. He wanted sex, and Roxas was not willing to give it to him.

An arm slipped around his shoulder, a familiar scent of smoke filled his nose. "Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?" His voice was light, cheerful like always.

It was slightly annoying. Roxas scowled in irritation, "I'm fine."

Axel heard the bitterness in his voice. He didn't like the tone of voice he was using. "Hey, I thought we were going to be friends now, Roxy. I don't want that cut little scowl of yours, can't you smile for me?"

His hand fell from around Roxas' shoulders and the kid groaned. "We are not friends, Axel. I am not friends with people like you."

"Ouch." What did he mean by that? Axel didn't get to ask before Sora ran up giggling.

"Roxas guess what!" He was beaming, practically glowing. "Riku finally asked me out for real! We're officially dating!"

Oh great. Roxas forced a smile. He was losing his little brother. "That's fantastic, Sora. I told you things would work out."

Sora nodded with a giggle. He was flushed red, his sea blue eyes vibrant with emotion. Roxas had never seen Sora so happy before. He was happy for him. He bit his lip when that sinking feeling returned. He was going to be alone with Demyx.

The bell rang and his small, brunette brother ran off waving. "Bye!"

Yeah, bye. Roxas waved half assed and closed his eyes with a scowl. He wanted to go home; maybe he would skip again today. He was vaguely aware of Axel's eyes on him, the crimson haired male smiling slightly. He was beautiful, he really was.

"What did you mean by that?"

Roxas looked up at the slow voice, "What?"

"When you told me you didn't hang out with people like me. What does that mean?" Axel's emerald eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "I'm curious."

If he was an animal he would be a cat of some sort. Roxas watched him before replying bitterly, "You're one of those stuck up rich kids. You moved here and automatically thought you were the big shot because mommy and daddy have money. I can't stand your kind."

Axel nodded slowly and slipped away from Roxas with a smirk. "I see." That's all he said as he disappeared around the corner. What the hell did that mean? Roxas found himself frustrated in a very short span of time.

At lunch, Sora and Riku joined Roxas at a table. They were chattering, holding hands, and ignoring all the looks they were receiving. He felt bad for telling Axel off earlier, but at least now he was being left alone. Axel hadn't approached him once that day.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Kairi and Namine?" Roxas asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sora sighed and looked down sadly, "Kairi doesn't like me for stealing Riku. She thinks I'm a slut. I haven't figured out what that means though, and Riku won't tell me."

Roxas noticed the tinge of red on Riku's cheeks. He was doing everything he could to not look at Sora. A smile crossed his lips as he shook his head. "Good, I appreciate the fact that he isn't completely ruining your innocence."

"I'm not innocent!" Sora protested angrily.

A body flopped down into the chair next to Roxas making the blonde groan. He did not want to look up; he smelt the smoke and ash before he saw the flash of red. "I want to invite you to dinner tonight."

This one did not give up did he? "No."

"You're prematurely judging me and you owe me. I didn't want to call you out on it, but now I'm going to. I found Sora for you, you owe me." Axels' tone was serious, not gentle or cute. "Come to dinner with me tonight."

Roxas shot him the darkest look he could muster. How dare he use Sora against him? "You came to my house! I didn't ask for your help! You offered it and my stupid brother accepted it! I'm not going to feel obligated to go to dinner with you!"

He was getting loud and causing a scene. Axel sighed and nodded, "If you don't agree to go right now I am going to make the biggest scene you have seen in your life."

For some reason Roxas believed him. He stared at Axel debating on what he should be doing. Should he go or not? Sora nodded brightly, "You should go!"

Of course the one with the boyfriend would say that. Right now, Sora believed in true love. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not going."

Before he could do anything Axel was on top of their table clearing his throat. "Alright everyone listen up!" The room silenced quickly and Roxas flushed red. He grabbed at Axel's black coat begging him to get down. "I have a very important announcement!"

"Are you finally coming out of the closet?" Zexion walked in holding some library books. He looked bored as hell. His silver hair covered his eye and he chuckled throwing one of the books at Axel.

It caught him in the chest throwing him from the table. "Hey, you ruined the mood."

Zexion turned to the people staring, "Nothing to see go back to your food." The tone of voice he used made everyone snap their attention to their own tables. Not many people messed with Zexion and Riku. They were the misfits of the school.

"Why is he standing on the table anyways?" Zexion asked once he filled the spot next to Roxas. "He is being kind of….annoying."

"When is he not?" Roxas snapped hiding his face in his hands. His white jacket covering the healing cuts on his arms. He didn't want Zexion to start lecturing him right now, so he had worn a long sleeve jacket.

Axel pouted on the floor holding the book away from Zexion. "Tell him to go to dinner with me tonight. He told me I was a snob without even getting to know me."

The silverlet raised an eyebrow and looked at Roxas. "I didn't think you'd call him out on it."

"I won't stop bothering you if you don't go!"

Roxas groaned as everyone at the table began talking at once. Everyone except for Riku, that is. The other silver haired wonder hardly ever spoke unless he was talking to Sora. "Fine! I'll go alright! Leave me the hell alone! If you're what I think you are you are never allowed to talk to me again!"

Everyone stopped talking to stare. Roxas didn't like yelling, not like that. Axel grinned and stood before bouncing off to his friends. "Pick ya up after school!"

Fantastic now he was in some real trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

School seemed to take forever and Roxas couldn't figure out why he was nervous. He looked like crap, felt like crap, and he was about to go to dinner with some guy he couldn't stand. Axel met him at the doors of the school and slid an arm around his waist. The boy tensed at the movement and scowled at the other. He was telling him to let go with his eyes, but the oblivious Axel didn't seem to notice.

They walked to the car in silence and Roxas groaned as he buckled himself. Axel seemed tense; he drove in silence and smoked three cigarettes in the short span of ten minutes. "Are you alright?" Roxas asked slowly as they pulled into the driveway of a huge ass mansion.

He was richer then rich, this man was a king. It looked like it had five, maybe six stories. Axel stopped in front of the garage and shrugged, "It's nothing. I just don't like my family all that much."

He turned slightly so Roxas caught a glimpse of the three earrings he had in his ear. Two were hoops on top and one stud in the lobe. It made him look dangerous and Roxas found he kind of liked it. The red head got out of the car not noticing the other staring at him. Roxas was surprised when Axel didn't touch him, grab him, or make a move. Instead, he walked for the front door beckoning the blonde to his side.

"Let's get this over with!"

They walked inside the giant mansion making Roxas exceedingly uncomfortable but Axel sent him a reassuring glance. "This place is a lot bigger than I thought."

"Master Axel, your family is waiting in the back dining room."

The crimson haired male waved a hand and pulled Roxas along, "I know, they texted me. I'll see to it I get there on time."

Roxas squirmed nervously as they walked down huge hallways filled with pictures, vases, and everything else. "Fancy."

"Dad likes to show off that he has money. Kind of a waste if you ask me, but what the hell ever, right?" Roxas couldn't help but miss the bitterness in Axel's voice. It was as if he really hated his father.

They entered a massive dining room making Roxas feel unbelievably small. He almost clung to Axel for comfort, but the red head was already moving towards the table with a sigh. He was wearing a band t-shirt and tight black pants. The way those pants made his ass look….Roxas found himself biting his lip and getting stared at. He moved quickly to keep up with the taller male's strides.

"Nice of you to join us finally." The dad retorted with cat like eyes. They were yellow, sickening. Roxas didn't like the way he was being stared at.

"Mom, dad, this is Roxas. He is a friend of mine from school and I thought it would be nice of you to meet one of my more normal friends."

Roxas managed a small smile and then stared at his plate. "Nice to meet you." He mumbled softly.

The father returned his attention to his son with a glare, "Must you come looking like you're from the street? This piercing thing is getting out of control."

Axel grinned and deliberately licked his lips. A tongue ring. When had he gotten that? His father's eyes bulged from his head and he stood abruptly. "Not in my house!"

"What's wrong, dad? Don't believe in freedom of expression anymore?" Axel was pushing his limits. Even Roxas could tell and he'd never met the man before.

Axel's mother had soft, red hair and pale skin. She looked more like her son then her husband did. That was a hair color that only this family could produce. Another long, red haired male walked in with hands in his pockets. This one bore a very close resemblance to Axel, though he appeared more punk then the other.

He had a lip ring, an eyebrow ring, and his eyes were lined in black. His pants were leather, tight as all hell, and his shirt showed off some of his toned stomach. Roxas raised an eyebrow as this one too sat down at the dinner table.

"My sons are lunatics." The dad growled his eyes narrowing at the new comer.

Green eyes like a cat. Roxas looked at the other red head that was staring him down intently. A smile formed on his thin lips, his body leaned forward as he grabbed his cup of water. "Hello, I don't believe we've met."

He could feel Axel tense beside him. "Reno, don't do anything. This is Roxas a friend from school. I would really appreciate if this one came back." His tone seemed to suggest something else, but Roxas didn't get it. He was too preoccupied staring at the intense red in front of him.

He looked just like Axel. "What would I possibly do to him? He's adorable." Reno's fingers laced together and Roxas sat back in his chair flushing red. No one had made him feel like this in a long time, he was all hot and bothered. It was an unpleasant feeling.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Reno stared at Roxas, Roxas stared at his plate, and Axel stared at his brother. Nothing had ever been that uncomfortable before. When the meal was over Axel stood and pushed away from the table motioning a good bye to his family. Roxas wasn't sure if he was allowed to follow until Axel paused in the doorway.

"You can come with me, Roxas." The green eyes from across the room told him not to move, but Axel's pleaded with him to get up.

Roxas didn't think he could move faster as he thanked the parents and took off for the familiar red head. Reno was terrifying and Roxas wasn't too keen on the dad thing either. He sighed in relief when the doors shut behind them, his heart beating normally again.

Axel rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Sorry I had no right dragging you to that. I didn't think my idiot brother would be here tonight. He never is."

"Does he not go to our school?" Roxas asked in a hushed tone.

Axel winced and shook his head, "No, mom and dad didn't want us together. Twins cause trouble you know?" He slipped his hands into Roxas' and pulled him up the stairs. "Come on; let's get our mind off that hell thing."

How could someone like Axel live in a place like this? Roxas had judged him pretty badly before. He half wished he could take everything back he had said about the guy, but really he didn't. He sat there and stared at the red head trying to figure out why he laughed and smiled all the time.

"Are you happy here?" His voice was quiet as he stared at Axel softly. "Why do you stay?"

"I'm seventeen with nowhere to go, Roxas. If I could leave I would, but unfortunately it is not possible at this time." He smirked and winked slightly, "Is that worry I detect in your voice?"

"No." Roxas snapped quickly. He reverted to his old self as he was dragged into Axel's room.

It was clean, like spotless. "Not something I expected." He murmured in surprise. The few posters he had on his wall were of his favorite bands, but besides that everything else was spotless and tidy.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you have maids. They like to make the place look like it's not lived in." Again he sounded a tad bitter about the whole thing.

Roxas moved forward and sat on the bed sighing. "I'm sorry I judged you, Axel."

The red head grinned and sat next to the small blonde touching his shoulder. Roxas didn't jerk away like he normally would and that only gave Axel a spurt of courage. "Can we be friends now?"

A smile teased Roxas' lips and he gave a quick nod. "I don't see why not. You have proven me wrong."

The red head leaned forward with a wide smile, "I told you I wasn't all that bad."

Roxas could feel Axel's breath mix with his. It was warm, smelt like smoke. Something he had started to not mind. "I suppose you were right then."

The smaller male closed the gap before he realized what he was doing. His lips brushed Axel's; his cheeks went from white to red. Jerking back he stared at his hands in confusion and embarrassment. It was the smallest of kisses but it was oh so sweet.

Axel waited approximately five seconds before his finger found Roxas' chin and he made the blonde look up at him. "Let me be right about one more thing too."

He slid his lips onto Roxas' once more and watched the blonde beneath him melt. It was a smooth, gentle kiss something Axel wasn't used to. Most of his partners were rough, aggressive but this was a cute, timid kiss.

Roxas felt like he was flying for a moment, his body went from ice to fire. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder against Axel's and managed to wrap his arms around the other's neck. Axel moaned into the kiss before falling onto his back so Roxas was lying on top of him. The blonde blushed fiercely and scrambled to move but the red head held him there.

"I think someone likes me a little more then they want me to know." Axel smirked lightly.

Roxas scowled letting his head rest on Axel's chest. "You wish."

A/N

Yay, a touchy moment. This story is almost over! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, been kind of busy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Whoa been really busy with school. I am going to try and get two chapters up tonight for slacking off for so long. There's a bit of drama but there will for sure be a close in Chapter ten. Thank you for all the views and reads; I'm officially at 1,000+! You guys are amazing, you really are! Thanks so much for everything. Second to last chapter guys enjoy!

Yes, yes I added some much needed almost smut in here. I don't know if I'll go into a full on lemon in this piece of work though, I am seemingly losing the ability to write AkuRoxas. Maybe, we'll see!

Chapter Nine

"So what's with your dad? Does he just not like you and your brother or do you intentionally piss him off?" Roxas asked running his hand along Axel's arm. They'd been lying on his bed for the past hour talking about random things. Roxas figured it was about time he got the answer to the question he'd wanted to ask all night long.

Axel's slender fingers went through his hair slowly as he thought about how to answer the question. "Well, I think it's a little bit of both honestly. Reno and I were close as kids and we intentionally terrorized my dad. When we became old enough to understand he was really a dick we started to try and upset him every chance we got. It turned into a competition for some time before we ended up drifting apart."

Roxas was silent as he processed the information. "Do you and Reno hate each other?"

"No." Axel's tone was brisk, curt. It wasn't a convincing no.

They were silent for a while and then the red head shifted under Roxas, so that his body curled around Roxas' with little effort. Being that Axel was a hell of a lot taller than Roxas it worked easily for the both of them.

"He scares me."

"He scares a lot of people." And then the conversation about Reno ended there.

Instead Roxas found Axel's lips against his again, the bitter taste of smoke returned to his mouth. Electricity ran down Roxas' spine and he mewled into the kiss as Axel's hands found his sides and back. His hand was smooth, not something Roxas expected. He had been expecting something rougher.

Roxas arched into the touch and bit Axel's lips earning a small moan from the red head. Axel's tongue flicked past Roxas' lips he didn't even ask for permission and in seconds the small blonde was underneath his lean body. Squirming slightly Axel reached down to gather Roxas' hands in one and pin them above his head. Roxas looked up with wary eyes unsure of what to do or how to react. Axel noticed the uncertainty waiver in his eyes before pulling away from the kiss.

"Are you okay?"

Roxas flushed lightly before nodding, "I've never done anything like this before."

"I'll take good care of you." His voice was sweet and calming. His breath was inches from Roxas lips making the small boy groan in desire. "Do you want something, Roxy?"

Flinching at the name he decided to choose his battle, "Kiss me again, Axel. Please." His body was burning where Axel had touched him; the skin felt like it was fire.

Axel chuckled before obliging and meeting Roxas' lips again smoothly. His hands wandered the others sides before slipping below the pants and making Roxas pant out erratically. Not even Zexion had made him feel this way. Mewling under the kiss Axel couldn't help but smile. His tongue explored the other's mouth as his hand rubbed against Roxas' bulge making the other let out a heated groan.

"A…Axel!" There were footsteps in the hall and Axel jerked back landing on the floor. Roxas eyes flew open as the door flew open and the boys' father stared at them.

"Axel, go control Reno. He is disobeying and I am ready to throw him out of this damn house!"

The red head rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, "He's your son! And Reno listens to me less than he does you!"

Roxas blushed fiercely and looked away not being able to meet the man's eyes. He was more then embarrassed. "I should get home, Axel. I told Sora I would help him with his homework."

The teenager nodded before moving to the door of his room and pushing past his dad with a sigh, "Come on, let's go get Reno and then we can leave." Good. Roxas didn't like the way he was being glared at right now.

"Okay."

"I'm tired leave me alone." Roxas whined pushing Sora off his arm and onto the floor. He'd spent the night at Axel's place. After they'd been interrupted Axel snuck Roxas back in after midnight and the night had been amazing. Sora looked up with electric, blue eyes and his lip quivered. "No, no don't you dare."

Even though he was a middle schooler he could care less about crying in class. It was kind of sad really, but he had Riku protecting him from the big, bad world. It wasn't like Roxas worried about Sora, not anymore. Zexion was the next to come and try coax some words from the blonde. Roxas was getting really, really tired of his friends.

"I heard you didn't come home last night." Zexion's voice was soft, assuming. "Did you and Axel have fun last night?" This is not how Roxas planned on starting school.

Roxas heard his name again and he looked up sharply. "Stop asking me about Axel!" He demanded turning on the new comer. He flushed red quickly upon realizing he was talking to none other than Axel. "Oh uh…hi."

The red head grinned from ear to ear, his green, cat like eyes were watching him closely. Roxas couldn't help but shy away from the gaze like Axel was looking into his soul. "Good morning, Roxy. I was just back with a muffin, thought you'd want to split it." He held out half of the chocolate muffin making Roxas shake his head.

"You've already said good morning to me three times today, can we stop with the morning? And I told you don't call me that, it's a stupid nickname." Back to normal, good. When he opened his mouth to say something else Axel shoved part of the muffin inside it to shut him up.

"You talk too much Roxy; I have to catch up with Larxene though. Told her we would study before his test today. See you at lunch." Axel waved leaving a red faced Roxas behind.

Roxas chewed the piece of muffin up quickly and turned away blushing. Zexion raised an eyebrow more than pleased with what had been going on. "So are you two a thing now?"

"No!"

Class was boring to say the least. Roxas sat in the back, took notes, and turned homework in like a normal student. The fire alarm went off right before lunch; some idiot had started a fire in the kitchens. Roxas walked with Sora and Riku out to the meeting grounds when stuff like this happened. Sora was a jittery mess and Riku walked with eyes closed, hands in his pockets. One was overly worried and one could care less.

Roxas sat by a tree trying to get some last minute work done when he heard one of the teacher's yelling. Was that Mr. Xigbar? He looked up as the athletics director screamed at Axel and Larxene. Someone was yelling at Larxene, which was dangerous. Then again, people were terrified of Xigbar so it wasn't that much of an unmatched competition. Axel rubbed the back of his neck and said something in lengthy. His shirt was burnt, Axel started the fire.

Roxas sighed and shook his head before closing his books and standing. He didn't get far when he saw his brother on campus. Why was Demyx at a school? Demyx hadn't been to school since he graduated. Staring at the mullet haired wonder he tried to catch his attention, but Demyx was looking at someone else. Someone in the crowd that Roxas should have been standing with.

Zexion looked both ways before crossing the street and waving to Demyx. Zexion and Demyx were hanging out, since when? Roxas furrowed his brow and made a move to go see what was going on, but Sora and Riku jumped in front of him waving their hands around. Riku never partook in Sora's games, so he knew something was up.

Roxas crossed his arms against his chest and shook his head, "Spill it, Sora. Why is Zexion hanging out with our older brother?" Zexion was his friend wasn't he?

"Nothing!" Sora yelled it making nearby people stare. "They aren't doing anything!"

He was lying. Roxas pushed past Sora and Riku and froze as Zexion's lips met Demyx's. Zexion was seeing his brother romantically! Since when? His face flushed red and he ran forward utterly confused. Why hadn't anyone told him?

"You forgot it last night; I had to bring it to you." Roxas caught the last part of the conversation.

Zexion was blushing madly, holding a bag that had been brought to him. "You didn't have to."

"…What's going on between the two of you?" He heard a squeak from Zexion before the two noticed him. Demyx ran a hand through his hair and muttered something that sounded like "oh boy". No one said anything and Roxas clenched his fists angrily. "I asked you a question!"

"Well Demyx and I….we kind of just connected the other night. I came to see you and you weren't there, but he was and we started talking. I didn't think you would mind."

Not mind? Roxas glared at Demyx who pretended he was interested in the sky. "You and my older brother slept together?"

"Well I thought that since you had Axel now you wouldn't mind…" Zexion spoke softly, his eyes meeting the ground. "It's not like we can sleep together anymore."

He turned on Demyx, "You're not allowed to sleep with my best friend! What's wrong with you?"

Axel ran up and grabbed Roxas' wrist before he could throw a punch. How he knew it was coming was beyond Roxas. "Come on, Roxas. There's no need for violence." He was missing the story, but he knew Roxas cared about Demyx so why attack him?

"What I do is none of your concern, Roxas. I am a full grown man. I had a few drinks and Zexion came over. He is surprisingly mature and he is eighteen." How could he make it sound so nonchalant?

"Since when were you gay?" Roxas demanded angrily.

Demyx sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Come on kid, and let's not do this here? I've been gay almost as long as you and Sora have been. It's not a big deal so let it go."

"I won't! You slept with my best friend! The very friend that I used to sleep with! You can't do stuff like that." Roxas was on the brink of yelling. It didn't take much for Axel to hold him back, but he could feel Roxas move against his hands every so often to try and grab Demyx.

Zexion swallowed lightly before turning away, "Roxas, you didn't love me like that. You shouldn't be mad. I like Demyx and I am an adult, okay?"

"No you're not Zexion. You're in high school and you're disappointing." Roxas jerked away from Axel and walked back towards the school. His red haired friend stared between Demyx and Zexion before shrugging.

"I think you two are cute together." And with that he ran after his Roxy in high hopes that maybe he could calm him down.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Last Chapter! Maybe an epilogue type thing, who knows? I appreciate the support on this, I never thought I'd finish something XD Well here is proof that I have! Hope you all enjoyed the journey as much as I did! Over 1000 on my first fic….I never thought it would happen. You guys are beautiful people! I definitely will not be writing Akuroxas for a while, so enjoy this one while you can.

Chapter Ten

Roxas hadn't been home in two weeks. Ever since he found out about Zexion and Demyx he had been anything but pleasant. He'd missed classes, he was barely passing now, and he had even started to avoid Axel. His depression hitting hard and he wasn't sure why he was angry or upset. It felt like his world had crashed down around him when he really wasn't looking at the brighter side. Demyx wasn't going to be lonely; he had someone to keep him happy. Why wasn't Roxas happy for him?

"Roxy?" He heard Axel's voice before he saw him. The crimson haired punk took a seat next to the blonde before slipping an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, I've been wondering where you've taken residence. Zexion said they hadn't seen you in ages."

It only felt that way but in reality he had only been missing for two weeks. Two weeks wasn't ages. Roxas stayed silent as his hand closed around a small, metal object. His eyes closed and he sighed shaking his head, "Leave me alone."

"Hey, I don't get what your deal is. I really don't. Will you just talk to me?"

It had been a while since he'd felt the cool blade against his skin. It had been ages since he'd seen the red. Looking up at the sky he winced and shuddered slightly, "It feels like winter but it's almost summer, why is it so cold?"

Axel didn't understand the question. He looked around curiously before letting his hand fall from around the other's shoulders. "I…I don't understand. It's not cold out its like eighty degrees."

He would never understand. Roxas felt a tear slip down his cheek before nodding, "Oh right. How's Reno?"

The night Roxas had left the twin had been throwing a tantrum about graduating and what not. He wanted to graduate with Axel, he wanted to transfer schools but they wouldn't allow it. They said Axel and Reno were just fine apart and it was going to stay that way.

"Reno is fine." Axel sounded irritated, "I want to know what's wrong with you."

He unclenched his hand to reveal a thin line of red and a small, splotched blade. Axel raised an eyebrow and took the blade before throwing it as far as he could into the woods. Roxas peeked up at him wondering if he would throw him on the concrete and strip him of his clothes like Zexion used to.

_'Let me feel something again. Do what he did.'_

His thoughts urged Axel to do something to him, but his face remained impassive as he stared at the red head. Before he knew it the red head had bruised their lips together. Roxas leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Axel doing his best to not get his blood on the other's white shirt. His hands were cut and cut deep. He didn't care, he didn't even notice when the blood slid off his palm and hit the concrete.

Axel pulled back mildly surprised as he stared down at Roxas; the boy's electric eyes were shining with lust and desire. What was he trying to do to himself? "Why did you have that?" He demanded softly brushing the hair from Roxas' face. "I thought you said you'd stopped."

He had, he hadn't lied to Axel. The blonde mewed in protest when his boyfriend wouldn't let him kiss him again. "I did stop! It was just…I was just frustrated!" He yelled letting his arms fall from around Axel's neck. "I wanted to remember that feeling of being alive!" The boy demanded angrily.

Hot tears pricked his beautiful eyes and Axel's heart broke. He brushed his long fingers through the others hair, massaging his scalp slightly. "Hey, calm down. It's not like you're dead, okay? You're sitting here with me in the middle of a park, begging for sex." His green eyes flashed mischievously. "But I won't take advantage of you either. I'm not having sex with you until I know you're going to be okay."

What logic was that? Roxas frowned and scrunched his nose slightly, "Who are you to turn down sex? You never say no, so why not with me?"

"I won't damage you emotionally anymore then you already are. When you're ready, truly ready, we will make love." The red head grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I need you to get through this though, and I'm going to be here until you do. We will beat it together."

Roxas didn't want to beat it; he wanted Axel to just do what Zexion would have done. "Zexion would have slept with me."

Axel's eyes flashed angrily making Roxas regret his words. "I'm not Zexion, Roxas. I am Axel, got it memorized? Do not compare me to some kid that doesn't know how to take care of himself." He stood briskly and waved a hand in annoyance, "I'm going to take a walk. Do what you want."

Had he seriously just compared him to Zexion? What kind of sick joke was that? Sure, Axel knew they had done things and what not when Roxas was down or depressed, but what kind of friend took advantage of you when you were down? He guaranteed Zexion had his own problems and was probably using Roxas just as Roxas was using him, but damn how did that friendship survive?

He wasn't going to be Zexion; he wasn't going to use Roxas for something like that. If he had issues he would deal with them as they came. Running a hand through his spiked, silky hair he groaned and pulled a smoke from its pack in his pocket. He was beyond annoyed with the emotionally troubled teenager, but this was also his boyfriend. This was someone he wanted to protect and love. If only Roxas would let him.

He didn't see Roxas coming and as he popped the cigarette in his mouth he cringed when a pair of thin, pale arms encircled his waist. Roxas buried his face in Axel's back and squeezed his eyes shut apologizing over and over. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I really didn't, I'm so sorry."

Axel released the tension in his body as he looked over at Roxas. The smaller boy was sobbing into his shirt, his face immediately relaxed. How could he be so hard on someone like this? Especially his Roxas. Turning he dropped the unlit smoke and wrapped his arms around the small blond with a smile.

"Hey now, don't cry. I didn't mean to sound so mad, I was merely frustrated. Just…I'm not Zexion Roxas, I love you too much."

The blond froze and Axel wondered if he'd messed up by saying those words. Instead, Roxas looked up with shining eyes and squeaked, "Really?" When the other nodded Roxas pressed his lips back to Axel's and smiled gently. "I love you too."

Months Later:

"We did it, Roxy! We graduated!" The red haired, star was all over the place at the ceremony.

He bounced from person to person hugging everyone and anyone. He was more surprised he had graduated then Roxas honestly, that last bit had been really hard to come by. His blond boyfriend snuggled into his side as the black cloaks hung from their bodies loosely. Roxas could see a band t shirt under Axel's and he rolled his eyes slightly with a snort. This one was entertaining.

Roxas still hadn't spoken to Demyx or Zexion nor had he gone home. He'd been staying with Kairi and Namine which had been hell in all sense. When he looked up though and Demyx was in front of him the blond froze. His brother looked down at him, one of the proudest expressions on his faces but the smile was wary. He was unsure if he was allowed to be here or not.

"Congrats Roxas, I knew you'd gradate unlike me. You're a lot smarter and had more determination!" Demyx gave him a weak smile and reached out to hug him, but then he remembered the circumstance.

Axel looked at the mullet haired mess before clapping Roxas on the shoulder. "I have to go say good bye to Marly and Larxene! Since you don't like them anyway, I'm going to leave you to it!"

His boyfriend was gone before Roxas could say anything. He wasn't sure what to say or do though. Sora ended up breaking the silence by throwing himself at Roxas from across the room. Right, no Demyx led to no Sora and he suddenly realized how much he'd missed his family.

"Good job, Roxas! You were wonderful we knew you could do it!" No one called him a dick, no one brought up the fact e was stupid and immature, but Roxas didn't care at this point and time. He was more than pleased with wrapping his arms around Sora and spinning him around laughing.

"You're going to get taller than me if you keep growing!" Sora hadn't been as tall as him before had he? "I missed you." He whispered the last part and buried his face in Sora's shoulder.

The brunette laughed and kept his arms around Roxas for a moment more before Riku made his way over. He raised an eyebrow at Roxas but didn't comment. "Riku, you're hair is getting longer."

The silverlet nodded before his eyes met with his older brothers. "Sora, I'm going to see Zexion. Stay here with Roxas."

The brunette was more than happy to comply. He started asking questions a mile a minute but Roxas' eyes flicked back to Demyx. He really wanted a hug from his oldest brother, the one that had raised him, supported him, and made sure he had gotten here by all means.

He felt his lip tremble before he was against Demyx's chest crying his eyes out. Sora stared in shock at the blond before sighing and shaking his head. "I didn't even finish talking yet! Were you listening at all?"

"Sora just shut the hell up for ten minutes! Please, just let me talk to Demyx." The other spat shooting a glare at him. "Please, I haven't seen him in so long; just give me ten damn minutes!"

His younger brother quieted himself before Roxas looked back at Demyx. The older blond had already wrapped his arms around Roxas and was smiling at him. "It's good to have you back, Roxas. I thought I'd made you hate me."

"Never! I'm so sorry, Demyx. I was a complete ass, and I didn't mean it! I really didn't! If you like Zexion then I think it's great that you two are together, and I'm sorry I was so cold to you guys. Don't let me ruin your happily ever after, I was a stupid boy. I was too ashamed to come home and then I…"

He was cut off when Demyx pressed his lips to his younger brother's forehead. "I forgive you, Roxas. I should have told you. It's okay, it really is."

The blonde smiled ecstatically and threw his arms around his brother again. This was the best day of his life! "Now, go congratulate your boyfriend." Roxas sighed stepping away from Demyx.

The older blond sighed and shook his head, "Zexion and I aren't together, Roxas. We haven't been for a few months now." It was natural his younger brother wouldn't know considering they hadn't talked. "Anyway, are you going to move back in now? I'd really like to see you before you went off to college."

He was leaving Demyx alone again? How did that happen? Roxas smiled weakly before turning to look back at Zexion. Riku had his arms around his older brother, a sincere smile on his face. "Yeah, of course I'll move back in."

What had he done?

A/N

Darn looks like I'm doing one more chapter! Alright one more and then that's it I'm done! And it'll be super short, so don't expect a lot!


	11. Epilogue

A/N

Okay seriously last chapter! This is all to get Demy and Zexy back together!

Chapter Eleven

He had graduated three weeks ago and he had broken up with Demyx a month and a half ago. Life had been oddly boring since then. He didn't have someone to wake him up in the morning or to bring him lunch at school. He didn't even have Roxas to take his frustration out on because the bastard refused to talk to him.

When Zexion had heard that Roxas had moved out he attempted to talk to Demyx but not even the older blonde would talk to him. Zexion had lost everything in a matter of weeks and it was all because Roxas threw a tantrum. The male threw an arm over his eyes and sighed softly. Zexion wasn't one to complain but right now he felt like complaining.

"Are you hungry?"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed staring at the younger blonde version of his lover. "R…Roxas? I uh…hi…yeah I am!" He looked nervous and he was stuttering. Since when did Zexion get nervous?

Roxas looked at him quizzically, "You okay? I don't think I've ever heard the great Zexion stutter before."

He held a bag up and the other made room on his bed for Roxas to sit. "I just woke up. You startled me." His tone and body language returned to normal. "How've you been?"

"No complaints." He handed Zexion a taco before digging into his own food and chuckling. "You?"

"No com…" Zexion trailed off before setting his food down and slapping Roxas as hard as he could. "I am entirely pissed at you! Do you realize what you've done to me these past few weeks?"

Roxas stared in shock at the other as Zexion stood and glared down at Roxas. "First, you go and get a boyfriend leaving me behind without a second glance, and then you break Demyx and me up because of a stupid jealousy thing, and then, this is the best part! You go and stop talking to Demyx and me for a whole month almost two! So not only did I get stuck without my best friend, but I also get stuck without sex because you have to be a little bitch!"

Zexion had never been one to speak his mind like that. Roxas stared in shock at the other as he tried to take in everything that had happened. "I…I'm sorry."

Zexion managed a smirk and hung his head before moving over to Roxas and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I forgive you though. You are my best friend."

"Don't think of picking up on my boyfriend." A voice in the door way made the two look up. Axel?

"How did you know where I was?" Roxas asked quickly frowning slightly. "I told you today was Zexion's day."

The other shrugged and moved over to his Roxas and wrapped him in his arms. "And I told you I wanted to be friends with your friends. Plus, I talked to Demyx and I think you should leave Zexion alone tonight."

Zexion brightened and looked at Axel, "Is he willing to talk to me now?"

"Yes!"

Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Fine, but tomorrow I get you to myself. I don't want to go off to college and leave you without closure."

"If I have Demyx, that's all the closure I need."

And with that Zexion was out the door and down the street. He was going to get Demyx back. That was number one on his list. "Good luck, Zexy!" Roxas called laughing as Axel kissed his neck. "I believe in you!"

A/N

Like I said short and to the point! The end!


End file.
